Yellow's Feeling Blue
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: let's be real here this was my first story and it's pretty bad i wouldn't waste ur time man
1. Part 1

She didn't think her of all people would fall in love with the pompous, arrogant, cocky asshole who trained her poorly, yet outstanding in a time of crisis.

Yellow sighed, her fishing pole bobbing gently in the water. She was deep in Viridian Forest; her Raticate curled up next to her. How could she love someone so…intimidating? Yellow was scared just even _thinking_ about him.

Yellow glanced down at Ratty. She smiled, petting his head fondly. She bit her lip. Yellow knew someone like Blue wouldn't like her in that way. She just turned sixteen. He was already a rugged, eighteen year old that had better things to do then dawdle around with a little junior in high school.

Yellow drew her line back. The Pokémon weren't biting today, and the sun was setting in a pillow of orange. She returned Raticate to his PokéBall, and began walking out of the forest. Yellow was staying with her fellow seniors, since they planned to celebrate Green's birthday together.

Yellow snorted, stepping over a tree branch. Green; the oldest of seniors. The one that flirted with Blue constantly. Yellow's blood would heat up throughout her veins when she watched that whore poke at his arms and his chest with her dainty little fingers. Yellow rolled her eyes, now out of the forest and walking in the city.

Though she didn't enjoy it, Yellow secretly wished Blue would give her a glance. Just a mere glance would make her whole day. Countless times she's wished she could nuzzle into his arms and drift into a peaceful slumber, feeling protected in his embrace.

But Yellow knew that wouldn't happen.

Yellow shook out of her thoughts, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. She was in Pallet Town already.

Red's home was just up ahead. She was the last one to arrive at the gathering. Yellow took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

She braced herself as the door knob nudged.

Yellow cursed silently.

Blue would answer the door.

It had been a few years since she's seen Blue. He was taller, his hair was longer. He still had those defined cheek bones and brightened his face, and his gorgeous green eyes.

Blue smirked, leaning against the door frame. He crossed his arms, staring right into Yellow's eyes. Yellow's throat tightened.

"…Hi." Yellow said quietly, clutching her fishing rod tighter.

"Yellow." He said quietly. A blush colored the female's peach cheeks.

The two stood staring at each other in complete silence.

"Blue! Who is it?"

Yellow winced. She knew that voice.

The brunette came up behind Blue, her arms wrapping around his waist. Blue's face scrunched together. Yellow couldn't tell if he was surprised, or just unamused by Green's sign of affection.

"Oh, look who's here." Green said flatly. She gave Blue a kiss on the cheek, turning around and walking back to the living room. Blue looked back at Yellow, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that…" He chuckled nervously. Yellow smiled, stepping closer to signal she wanted to come in.

"Oh, it's fine. You guys are dating, it's normal."

Blue blinked, stepping out of the way and letting her in. "…Who said we were dating?"

Yellow looked up at the male, blushing violently.

"…Uh, she just kinda kissed you…"

Blue snorted, taking Yellow's fishing rod and propping it in the closet. "She does that all the time." Yellow's heart sank.

Blue leaned down, their faces only inches apart. Yellow's heart was pounding.

"To be honest, it's really annoying." He said lowly. Yellow laughed; a genuine laugh. She missed the humor Blue had when they were younger. And when he did show some sign of humor, it was incredibly rare and dry.

Blue suddenly pointed to her scalp, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your hat?" He asked.

Yellow's fingers rested on top of her blonde ponytail. "Oh, I got rid of it." She said, "Didn't see why I needed it anymore." Yellow shrugged. The two began to walk towards the living room, where a total of five teenagers. Gold had his arm around Silver's shoulders, Crystal sitting cross-legged on the floor. Red was in his recliner, and Green on a love seat. Her eyes met with Blue's, and she patted the couch cushion next to her. Blue glanced at Yellow, and Yellow returned it with a small laugh.

"Hey!" Red grinned. Yellow looked at the tall, raven haired boy coming towards her. He embraced her in a bear hug.

To Yellow, this all seemed unreal. The boy who saved her from a wild Dratini when she was just eight years old, was grown up and handsome and…well, no longer a boy. However, he still sported the red cap from his youth. Yellow didn't expect it any other way.

The rest of the seniors greeted her, and the conversations continued. Green got up from the loveseat to go to the kitchen, the couch now available.

"Let's sit there." Blue said quietly, motioning Yellow to follow. He plopped down first, and Yellow sat on the edge of the couch, her heart just about to erupt. She was giddy that Blue wasn't as stale and bitter as he was. She…she _really_ liked the new Blue.

"…Oh God, don't get me started on Professor Oak." Gold snorted. Silver's head was resting on his shoulder, quietly tuned in.

_Huh, I forgot Silver and Gold came out a while ago…_ Yellow remembered.

"Hey, that's my grandpa." Blue chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, you _know_ how annoying he was." Red scoffed, reclining back in his chair. "He thought I was a thief when I first came to him. Yeah, a ten year old kid—"

"Well, you can't say that, since Silver stole Totodile when he was ten." Crystal chimed in. The group of teenagers laughed. Silver blushed deep red.

"Hey, leave Silver alone!" Gold said, hugging his boyfriend closer to him.

"Professor Oak thought I was trying to steal Red's Pikachu from him. So I had to battle him to save you." Yellow said. Red chuckled. Yellow sighed in relief. At least her attempt at humor didn't fail.

"His little stunt at the Pokémon League was interesting." Blue pointed out. Green returned from the kitchen, narrowing her eyes.

"He made me _lose_! I can't forgive that old bag for that!" Green hissed, sitting on the floor next to Crystal. Yellow saw Green shoot a glare to her. Yellow just smiled.

The dex holders sat around talking until about eleven thirty, which was when they decided to get to bed. They all called Emerald wishing him a happy fifteenth birthday, and scurried off to bed. Each of them shared a room with another. Gold with Silver (They were told to keep quiet if they started going at it), Blue with Red, and by some stroke of bad luck, Yellow with Green and Crystal. Yellow somewhat saw it coming.

She was dressed in a white shirt and yellow shorts, undoing the band that held together her ponytail. The bathroom door opened, Green strutting out in a tight white tank top and green booty shorts. Crystal was on the opposite side of the room, already passed out. Yellow rolled her eyes, pulling off the white sheets. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. 12:09.

Yellow crawled into bed, turning off the light on her nightstand. She sighed in comfort, the sheets engulfing her into a deep sleep.

But before she got her much needed sleep, she turned on her side facing Green.

"…Happy Birthday, Green," Yellow said quietly.

The outline of Green turned to face her. Yellow couldn't see her facial expression.

"Thanks, Yellow."

Yellow awoke in the middle of the night, her body heavy with exhaustion. She blinked and turned to the digital clock. 4:49.

Why was she awake at four in the morning?

The door to the bedroom was open, a light filling the hallway. Yellow's eyebrow rose as she kicked off the covers and stretched like a feline. Her steps were light so she wouldn't wake a snoring Crystal. She pushed for door a bit farther, the room across from her quiet with voices. That was Red & Blue's room. Yellow stood outside of the door, listening intently.

"Why did you invite her?"

Green's voice; Yellow cringed.

"Because we invited all the seniors. Plus, Yellow's cool."

Yellow's heart rose. Blue thinks she's cool!

"Well, this _was_ for _my_ birthday, and you know I don't like Yellow." Green huffed. Yellow could see through the crack between the door that she was lying curled up next to Blue on his bed. His shirt was off, his tan muscular body almost glistening.

"…Oh My God, you _do_ still like Yellow. Why else would you invite her?"

Yellow's hand slapped over her mouth. No way.

Blue blushed, pulling the blanket over his head. Green struggled to pull the blanket off, and when she did, she pinned his arms to the bed.

"_Do you still like Yellow_?" Green asked. Blue was blushing like crazy.

"Fine, fine, yes, I do!" Blue said, pushing the brunette off of him. Green frowned when she sat down next to him. They were both quiet for a minute. Yellow stayed glued behind the door. _Was this really happening…?_

Blue reached under the bed, pulling out a blue wrapped box, a small purple bow on top of it.

"Happy nineteenth birthday!" Blue smiled, pushing the box towards the female on his bed. Green took the box, looking at it between her fingers; she set it on the ground and hoisted herself onto Blue's lap. Blue stared at her in confusion, laughing nervously.

"You know what I want for my birthday, Blue?" She said seductively, her fingers tracing his abs. Yellow's fists clenched. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"…Um…"

Green didn't let him finish. She leaned forward towards his ear, her lips twisting in a smirk.

"I want you." She whispered, kissing his neck gently, teasing him. Blue's eyes widened, pushing off his friend and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Green, what the hell is wrong with you? You know I like Yellow."

_This can't be happening._ Yellow thought, watching Blue fending off his horny friend.

"Would you rather be with some sixteen year old who probably hasn't even had a boyfriend, or a woman who can please you beyond belief?"

Yellow's eyes narrowed. _Stupid whore, I _have_ had a boyfriend, thank you very much._

"I'd rather be with Yellow—"

"You're too scared to even have a conversation with her." Green nibbled at his earlobe from Blue's right side. Blue gasped softly, tugging away. He rolled out of the sheets and stood up. He was wearing navy blue boxers.

Green was on all fours on the bed, smiling wickedly.

"Come on, Blue, it's my birthday. Yellow's barely a woman. You know you want to..."

"Shut up!" Blue shouted. A lamp in the room clicked on, the two turning and looking at the other side of the room. That side was out of Yellow's sight.

"What the hell…?" A sleepy Red said. The room fell quiet.

_Someone say something… _Yellow thought, biting her lip. Then, Blue walked towards the door, yanking the door open.

Yellow had no time to move.


	2. Part 2

**Hai everyone! Soo, part 2 of my slow moving story~ I'm trying my best to keep it interesting guys, I really am D: Please enjoy~**

**OH, and I really wanted Green to be a slut in this, so yeah~**

**XD**

**On with the story!**

x O x O x O

"Yellow!" Blue exclaimed. Yellow's shoulders sunk, folding her arms and blushing.

"…How long have you been out here?" He asked.

"Well, I-I, um, I…" Yellow stuttered. Blue raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. Yellow sighed, letting her arms fall against her curvy hips. "Long enough to hear you say you like me." She replied quietly. A blush dusted her cheeks lightly. She rocked on her heels.

Blue blushed deeply, whipping his head around to Green, glaring. He pulled the door closed behind him. Blue sighed, flicking his hair away from his emerald green eyes.

"…Did you mean it?" Yellow said randomly. Blue was quiet.

Yellow shook her head, her arms folding again. She turned on her heels, walking into her room and slamming the door shut. At this point, she didn't care if Crystal woke up.

Yellow knew what Blue was telling Green wasn't true.

Of course it wasn't.

She crawled back into bed, drifting off into a painful sleep, her heart aching.

"Yellow…Yellloowww…"

Yellow opened her amber eyes, the buttery sunshine pouring in through the window. She rolled on her back, a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her. She smiled as she stretched, her back arching. The clock read 11:34.

"Hi, Red," She said.

"Did you wanna come down and watch Green open her gifts?"

Yellow stopped stretching.

Green.

She sighed, sitting up and running her fingers through her tangled, lemon locks.

"I guess." Yellow said, kicking off the covers. Red sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her. Yellow raised her eyebrow, utterly confused.

"I heard what happened last night…" His voice trailed off.

Yellow blushed, standing up and tying her hair back into a long, flowing ponytail.

"How long has she been trying to…take Blue?" Yellow asked. Red got up from the bed, both walking out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Since about a year ago. I dunno, just out of nowhere she was like…obsessed with him. That's the only way I can put it," Red shrugged, walking down the stairs towards the living room. Everyone sat in their pajamas, surrounding Green and her boxes of gifts.

"He rejects her every time…for you."

Yellow stopped walking, shaking her head, laughing nervously.

"No, he didn't mean what he said last night." She tried to walk past Red and sit with their friends, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Yellow. This guy really likes you. I would know; he tells me everything." Red looked straight into her eyes. He was obviously telling the truth. Yellow sighed, wiggling out of his grip and walking to the living room.

Gold and Silver were on the love seat, Crystal on the floor next to Green, Blue in the recliner. Yellow sat down on the leather couch, Red on the opposite end.

Yellow and Blue's gaze met, both unsure of what to do. Yellow pushed her tangled yellow hair out of her eyes, looking down at her feet. Blue frowned.

"Aw, thank you, Gold and Silver!" Green gushed, holding up the Squirtle plushie in her hand.

The room was to the brim in happiness. The only reason why it wasn't over flowing was because there was still tension between Green, Blue, and Yellow. When Green would open her gifts, she would shoot a glare at Yellow and Blue.

The gift opening ended around noon, and everyone departed to get dressed and continue their day.

Yellow was in her room, flipping through TV channels. There was a soft knock at the door. It clicked open, a pair of bright green eyes peering in. Yellow tensed.

"Hey, can we talk?" Blue asked, walking in and shutting the door softly. Yellow set the remote on the bed, giving her attention to the brunet sitting on the bed.

"Go ahead and talk." Yellow said. She tried her best to sound annoyed, but she was actually happy he was here.

"Okay, about last night—"

"I get it, you just said it to get Green off your back."

Blue blinked, scooting closer to her on the bed.

"What I said there that night, about me liking you? That wasn't a cover up."

His hands slid around her waist pulling her close so their hips were touching. Yellow was shaking with uncertainty. Was she excited? Nervous? Confused? She wasn't sure.

Blue smirked, their faces mere inches apart.

"I meant every word."

He leaned in and softly pressed their lips together, not hesitating to slide his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Yellow's eyes widened. _Was Blue, _Blue_, of all people, kissing _her_?_

She decided not to argue and let it flow, her arms wrapping around his neck. Blue gently laid her on the bed, adjusting himself on top of her, not breaking the kiss. His hands ran down Yellow's curves, his touch making her shiver with pleasure.

The need for air became to great, so Yellow broke away, blushing violently. She opened her eyes, amber meeting green. Blue smiled, propping her up against the headboard.

"Hi," He said, his fingers lacing through her ponytail. Yellow giggled softly, retracting her arms from his neck.

"Hi." She replied. They both chuckled, and went at it again. This time, however, she leaned in first, tasting his pink lips. They tasted like strawberries and coffee, a taste Yellow could get used to.

The two sat on Yellow's bed passionately making out for what seemed like hours. Both of them loved every second of it.

"WHAT THE HELL."

They were interrupted by a voice neither of them wanted to hear.

X o X o X o

**HOLYSHIT CLIFF HANGER!**

**WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**Thanks so much for reading my first story! Please review, it helps a ton~**

**Bye!**


	3. Part 3

**Sup? Part 3 is hurr~**

**Honestly, this took a while to write. I needed some sort of drama, so it took me a day to think about it XD**

**Aside from the story, it's snowing like hell outside. Articuno should stop using Blizzard.. (I'm so funny.)**

**Lame puns are lame. But yeah, snowing a lot, most likely we won't have a snowday. If there's twelve feet of snow and a bus is frozen to the pavement, most likely we'll have school.**

**(SIDENOTE: Hi Barbara! If you're reading this, I love you 3 And my blurbs are _not_ immature, kthanx.)**

**Enjoy, broskis~**

X o X o X o X

The two both looked up, expecting to see hostile blue eyes and fury out the ass from Green.

But instead, they saw two boys tangled with each other, shirts halfway off, and fingers in the others hair.

One of the boys was Gold, as expected. He was probably ready to have passionate sex with Silver or something.

…But the other boy…

"…RED?" Yellow & Blue said in unison. Red's hands were around Gold's waistband, his shirt lifted up and revealing a cream chest. Gold's hands were struggling to get the shirt off.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Red said, letting go of the male.

"Um, the question is, actually, why are _you_ groping Silver's boyfriend?" Yellow said, gently pushing Blue to her side.

Red sighed, leaning against the door frame. "It was last night after everyone went to bed. I went to the kitchen, Gold was there, one thing led to another…" His voice trailed off, meeting eyes with Gold. He blushed as Gold leaned in and kissed him softly.

Yellow & Blue glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

"…Does…Silver know?" Blue asked. Gold's eyes widened, shaking his head quickly.

"…So you're cheating?" Yellow said. The two boys were quiet.

_Well, this is probably the most awkward moment that's ever happened in my life_, Yellow thought. She bit her lower lip, looking at Blue. He shrugged, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. None of the four teenagers knew what to say.

But what was going through everyone's mind was who would tell Silver the truth.

"Let's make a deal." Red spoke up. The three others gave him their attention.

"You can't tell Silver about this, and we won't tell Green about this."

Gold looked at him, biting his lip. "I-I'll tell him later."

"Alright. We're cool?"

Yellow & Blue nodded. Red laced his fingers with Gold's, leading him out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

Blue chuckled, tugging Yellow closer to him.

"That was weird." He said. Yellow shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's just say that never happened." She said, looking into Blue's eyes. He kissed her temple softly, laying his cheek on her soft, golden hair. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arm, a secret romance under everyone's noses.

Yellow woke up, orange and fuchsia pouring in through the window. She looked up; Blue had stayed.

She smiled slightly, nuzzling closer into his arms. They were both lying on the bed, his arms around her, and Yellow facing him. Blue's eyes opened partially, bright green slits greeting her. His eyes fully opened, looking down at the female in his arms, smiling. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi," Blue said. Yellow giggled.

"I think we're past the hellos now." She said. Blue shrugged. "Just thought it'd be nice to hear my girlfriend's sweet voice."

Yellow blushed deep red. _Girlfriend_? She held in a grin by biting down on her lip. _Girlfriend?_

Blue sat up, swinging his feet off the side of the bed and standing. He stretched, his fingers threading through his hair.

"I'm gonna get food. You want anything?" Blue asked, reaching in his pockets and grabbing his keys. Yellow shook her head, yawning. "Nah, I'm good." Blue reached across the bed and gave her a kiss. It was short, yet sweet and tender. Yellow could get used to kissing a gorgeous trainer like himself.

"'Bye." Blue said as he shut the door. Yellow sighed in pure happiness, melting into the bed sheets. She got up off the bed, walking downstairs to the kitchen. She _was_ hungry; she didn't know why she told Blue not to get her anything.

In the kitchen was Green and Crystal, deep in conversation. Yellow was about to step in and join them; until she realized they were talking about her.

"I dunno, Green, Yellow isn't that bad…" Crystal said quietly. She peeled away one of Green's birthday cupcakes from the tray.

Green snorted, licking the pink frosting on a vanilla cupcake. "Do you see how she's like, obsessed with Blue? She should learn to back off." Green hissed, taking a bite out of the dessert. Yellow smirked. She bet Green hasn't make out with Blue.

Crystal shrugged, nibbling on the chocolate cupcake.

"I swear, if I catch her making a move on him, there _will_ be hell to pay." Green said. She got up from the counter, brushing the crumbs off of her shirt. She stopped, a wide grin forming on her lips. Crystal got up also, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"…What is it, Green?" Crystal asked. Green grabbed Crystal's wrist and pulled her towards the living room.

"I have a plan, Crys." She said, her voice dripping in cockiness.

Yellow rolled her eyes, stepping into the kitchen and taking the last of Green's cupcakes. She smiled, scooping up a wad of blue icing on her finger, eating it and watching Green closely.

Their eyes met, a strong glare coming from both ends.

_If it's a war she wants, then she's got one._ Yellow thought, turning on her heels and walking back upstairs.

She was walking back to her room, until she heard a thud from the room next door. Yellow stopped in front of it, peering in through the door.

Red and Gold stood across the door, Silver holding up a picture frame.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Silver screamed, chucking the picture frame at Red. Red swiftly dodged it.

"Silver, just let me explain—" Gold pleaded, attempting to walk closer to him. Silver held up his fists, obviously not caring about what Gold had to say.

"Save it, you piece of shit!" Silver shouted, reaching for his PokéBall in his pocket. He winced, moving his fingers away. He wasn't going to waste his Pokemon's power on those two. Silver swiftly turned on his heels and walked towards the door. His rage was so strong you could feel it in the air.

Yellow hurried to her room, shutting the door slightly so she could see Silver. He walked past the door in a huff, trotting down the stairs. Yellow walked back out, returning to her post outside of the door. Gold stood in Red's embrace, both incredibly uncertain of what would happen next.

Silver would definitely got his revenge.

x x x x x x x

Later that day, Green randomly decided that they were going to go to the beach near Fuchsia City for a picnic. The group was hesitant, until Green decided to start throwing the 'it's my birthday' excuse. So, they packed up in their cars and headed out to Fuchsia.

Yellow was in Blue's car, one hand on the steering wheel, the other laced with Yellow's.

"...Green's planning something." Yellow said, breaking the pregnant silence. Blue glanced at her, then back to the road.

"What do you mean she's 'planning something'?" Blue asked. Yellow shrugged, retying her ponytail. "She was in the kitchen talking to Crystal, and then she dragged Crystal out murmuring about some sort of plan she's come up with." Yellow said, "Probably some plan to break us up."

Blue looked down at his petite girlfriend, amber eyes meeting green. "There's no way in hell that would happen." He said sternly. He clicked on his blinker, turning and passing the Fuchsia City Gym. Blue smirked, memories of fighting with Koga filling his head. Chopping his Arbok in half was probably the highlight of his life; after getting together with Yellow, that is.

They reached the shore of Route 19, the water sparkling and the Wingull singing. Yellow stepped out of the passenger side of Blue's car, inhaling the sweet beach air. She glanced at Blue, smiling.

Yellow & Blue were the last ones to arrive, the rest of their friends already on the shore having fun. Green was sun bathing by Silver, who was intentivly watching his ex and his mistress splashing in the water. Yellow could feel his anger again. She cringed.

Yellow laid out a towel next to Crystal while Blue went in the water with the rest of the guys. Yellow smiled as she watched him laugh. His spirit was so bright and full of life; Yellow loved it.

Green threw a glance at Yellow, standing up and feeling out of her shorts and tank top, revealig a skimpy green bikini. She took the sunglasses out of her hair and placed them over her blue eyes, strutting towards the water. Yellow rolled her eyes.

"Hey Yellow?"

Yellow looked at Crystal, pulling her out of her hatred. "Yeah, Crys?"

"Why do you hate Green so much?"

Yellow blinked. _Damn, is it that obvious?_

_"_Well, I don't _hate_ her, but she can be...irritating sometimes." Yellow said. She tried her best not to be too harsh, even though in her mind the word _bitch_ popped up.

Yellow turned back to the water, seeing Green take her boyfriend by the wrist and pull him out of the water. Yellow raised an eyebrow as they walked past her. Green kicked sand on Yellow's legs, waltzing by her with a smirk on her face. Yellow glared, hoping it would bore a hold through her head. Yellow decided Blue was a big boy and didn't need her help, so she continued to skim her magezine and chat with Crystal.

She turned around about ten minutes later, wondering what was taking so long. Green had her hands in Blue's, and he was trying to pull away. She gripped tighter, standing on her tip toes and kissing him. Yellow's fist balled around the magezine.

"AGH! SILVER! STOP!"

Yellow didn't know which made her angrier.

The girl who was all over her boyfriend,

Or the boy who was trying to kill his ex.

x O x O x O x O

**Silver RAGE. Silver just seems like the type of kid who would go out of his way get even with an ex. It just seemed right XD**

**You don't understand how many times I tried to write the Silver-Gold-Red confrontation scene. First there were Pokemon involved, then Silver threw more than just a picture frame, and then I just kept it at this. Lake scene idea was given by my friend Jessie, yay 3**

**Now you've read it, please review.**

**Thanks~**


	4. Part 4

**Sup? Final part of mah first story~**

**This honestly was a pain to write. I had to have something to (somewhat) end the story. So, this is the best I could do. It may suck monkey ass, but I tried.**

**Dedicated to BARBARA. She's my Russian buddy, and I love you 3 You're probably drinking vodka right now.**

**(If that offends any of you, I apologize.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon Adventures, nor the characters in this story. If I did, there would be butt sex between Red and Blue during every other round. I do, however, own their personalites.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!~**

**X o X o X o X o**

* * *

Yellow whipped her head around, her eyes widening.  
Silver was holding Gold's head underwater, smiling wickedly. Yellow jumped off her towel, running to the water and peeling Silver off of his ex.  
"Silver, enough." Yellow said, holding onto the raging red head with all the strength in her body. Silver didn't fight to get out of her grip as Silver popped up from the sparkling sea, gasping for air as Red embraced him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Gold shouted. Silver was silent.  
"Let go of me." Silver hissed quietly. Yellow shook her head, clutching the male tighter.

She sighed, hoisting him out of the knee deep water. He sat on the sand, folding his arms like a ten year old. Yellow sighed again, sitting beside Silver. The sand was warm; it made her skin tingle.  
"

Silver, I think it's time for you to go." Yellow said softly, touching his shoulder. Silver sighed heavily, standing up and brushing the grains off of his outfit. He turned around and walked away without another word, getting into his car and leaving the shore of Route 19.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, unaware of what to do. Red & Gold stayed in the water, floating in one another's arms, kissing sweetly.  
One problem taken care of—somehow—but another problem was still at large.  
Yellow turned around, glaring at the brunette draped over her boyfriend. She walked over, but instead of a fierce scold, she was smiling.  
Green looked at Yellow who was standing by Blue's side. She smiled back. Blue raised an eyebrow, confused at the two enemies smiling harmlessly at one another.  
"Is this part of your little plan, Green?" Yellow said, her smile fading and eyes narrowing. Green smirked, taking her hands off of Blue's arms. Blue sighed, his arm sliding around Yellow's waist.

"Well," Green said, "It all started on that night in the kitchen. I walked in when Red and Gold were kissing. I was shocked, and hurt, since Silver is like a brother to me. First step to my plan, tell Silver about Gold and Red—"

"Wait, what?"

The three turned around, Red and Gold standing behind them. Gold flushed pale. "_You_ told him!"

Green waved them off. "Don't interrupt. Anyway, I told Silver about what I saw, and of course, he was pissed, as you can tell. Next step, set up a place where Silver could get the most revenge possible. Park? Too many people. Resturant? Public place with too many witnesses. Route 19, where literally no one goes? Perfect. It's by water, which I knew Silver would use as an advantage. Step three, Silver goes to town. This would distract you, Yellow, from seeing me drag off Blue. I had limited time to get my point across, but pretty much, while you guys were distracted, I'd convince him that he doesn't need Yellow."

Everyone was gathered around Green, staring in disbelief. Crystal stared at the sandy floor, her fingers tangled together.

Yellow blinked, shifting her weight. Green was smiling directly at her, her ferocious blue eyes glinting.

"Why… would you…" Yellow didn't let herself finish. She lifted a hand and slapped Green right across the face, smacking that grin right off.

* * *

**_EPILOUGE~_**

It took about two weeks, but Green finally decided to back off of Blue. She got the memo that he was with Yellow, and it was unlikely that he would leave her.

Red and Gold decided to continue to be together, despite the fact that Gold almost drowned because of it. No one knows where Silver is; probably back in Johto.

Two months had passed. Back in Viridian City, Yellow sat in her room, curled up on her bed with the television playing softly. Blue walked out of the bathroom, shirtless in his usual blue boxers. Yellow smiled at the muscular male walking out of the bathroom. Blue smiled back, laying on the bed next to her. Yellow automatically nuzzled herself close to him, her head on his shoulder. They both sat in silence, the room dripping in happiness.

Blue looked down at the petite blonde laying on him, and he kissed the top of her head fondly. Yellow looked up at Blue, leaning up and pressing their lips together like a promise. He placed his hands on her waist and hoisted himself on top of her without breaking the kiss.

Yellow broke the kiss, taking a breath and giggling softly. Blue blushed, kissing her again. He thrusted his tongue in her mouth, Yellow cautiously sliding hers past his. They slid past the others teeth, tasting their gums, wrestling in the middle. Yellow's arms wrapped around his neck, his skin so warm. Blue hands went underneath her shirt, tracing along her bare sides and back. Yellow shivered, a moan slipping out of her pink lips. Blue broke the kiss, peeling Yellow's dress and black shirt off. She laid on the bed in just her white bra and jeans, fighting the urge to fold her arms over her chest.

Blue smirked, tilting her head up with his index finger. He looked straight into her amber eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her. Yellow blushed and his tongue entered again, the same taste of strawberries and coffee filling her mouth. His fingers lightly brushed her bra cup, making her gasp lightly. He broke the kiss, getting up off of Yellow's lap and reaching towards her night stand, clicking the lamp off. They both chuckled quietly in the dark, moon beams filling the room with silver light.

Everything was like a dream that night in Viridian Forest. Yellow nuzzled into Blue's arms as they laid in bed, breathing slow and naked. They were silent, but it wasn't like they needed words. They had eachother; and that's all that was needed.

* * *

**And there it is, my sort-of-but-not-lemon. I tried my best to entertain you guys, hope you liked it~**

**And to the Yellow slapping Green part, I dunno why I put that there to be honest. I have no idea how to end stories, and I wanted something to either make you smile, or say "waitwhatthefuck?"**

**THE SNOW CONTINUES HERE. YOUPI! There's supposed to be a snowstorm Sunday, but we might have school Monday, of course. BUT ON MONDAY THERE'S FOOD DAY FOR FRENCH. AMERICA! XD**

**You've read it, now review.**

**Bye everybawdy!~**


End file.
